1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery-power floating light for decorative use in a swimming pool or fountain.
2. Background Art
Several U.S. Patents describe battery-powered devices for providing underwater light in swimming pools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,457 describes a battery-operated safety light for swimming pools, in the form of a circular and floatable disc-like structure having on its interior a plurality of batteries which are enclosed in a watertight compartment thereof. A bulb extends downward from a reflector at the lower portion of the device within a waterproof globe to illuminate the water within the pool at night.
Another underwater light is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,796 including an upper structure having a downward-directed hemispherical surface covered with a number of mirror segments. A base unit, mounted on a segmented shaft extending downward from the center of the upper structure, includes a number of battery-powered lights directed upward toward the hemispherical surface. Preferably, the upper structure is driven by a motor to rotate about the shaft relative to the base unit, so that a moving pattern of lights is created on the pool walls and bottom. The apparatus may float with the upper structure on the surface of the water, or the base unit may be placed on the bottom of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,174 describes a flat disk-shaped battery-powered light, which can be submerged, and left on the bottom of a swimming area, for used as a point of orientation for people swimming underwater at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,880 describes a decorative fountain especially adapted for use in a swimming pool, the fountain being adapted to float at the surface of the pool and incorporating a sealed beam light bulb for illumination of the fountain display, and further embodying a self-contained source of electrical current for the light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,432 describes a battery-powered, illuminated fishing float having a housing shaped as a gourd, with a tapered lower compartment including a battery, a tapered upper compartment including an LED (light-emitting-diode), which is on whenever the battery is operational, and an enlarged central section including a light bulb which is turned on by upward movement of a floating actuator. The float is fastened to a fishing line, so that the light bulb is turned on when the line is pulled downward by a fish.
A number of examples from the patent art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,755 and 4,665,470, describe tubular structures including plural light packages.
What is needed is a simple, yet attractive light for swimming pools or decorative pools to provide a lighted surface extending upward from the water, which can furthermore be easily turned on and off without the expense of a waterproof switch assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a floating light is provided, which includes upper and lower housing sections, an electrically-driven light source, a battery housing, and a removable plug. The upper housing section includes an illuminated portion composed of a material transmitting light. The lower housing section includes a hollow central portion having an inner opening and an outer opening. The electrically-driven light source extends through the inner opening of the hollow central portion. The electrically-driven light source includes an illuminating portion extending within the upper housing section to illuminate the illuminated portion of the upper housing section and a base portion extending within the hollow central portion of the lower housing. The base portion includes first and second light source terminals electrically connected to drive the illuminating portion. The battery housing includes a battery structure and first and second contacts extending toward the light source terminals. The battery structure includes first and second battery terminals. A battery voltage is established between the first and second battery terminals. The first contact is electrically connected to the first battery terminal. The second contact is electrically connected to the second battery terminal. The battery housing is slidably mounted to move within the hollow central portion of the lower housing between first and second positions. The first contact is held against the first light source terminal and the second contact is held against the second light source terminal when the battery housing is held in the first portion. The first contact is separated from the first light source terminal when the battery housing is held within the second position. The battery housing is additionally removable through the outer opening in the hollow central portion of the lower housing section. The removable plug closes the outer opening in the hollow central portion of the lower housing section and holds the battery housing in the first and second positions. The floating light floats in water with a portion of the upper housing above a surface of the water and with a portion of the lower housing below the surface of the water.
In a first embodiment, the illuminated portion of the upper housing section includes a hemispherical section composed of a material transmitting light, and the lower housing includes an annular outer portion shaped as a hemisphere.
In a second embodiment, the floating light additionally includes a float extending around the lower housing section, the upper housing includes a light-transmitting tube, and the electrically-driven light source includes a pair of electrical conductors and a plurality of light-emitting elements connected to the pair of electrical conductors extending within the light-transmitting tube.
In a third embodiment, the floating light additionally includes a float extending around the lower housing section, and the upper housing includes a number of light transmitting fibers and a framework holding the plurality of light transmitting fibers in place.